


Burning Desire·烈欲燃烧 03

by Pathintheforest



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathintheforest/pseuds/Pathintheforest
Summary: 中篇连载露中。扑克+ABO+养成。十岁年龄差。露骨描写有。具体包括但不仅限于“偷窥、自慰、偷窃贴身衣物、气味联想、春宵一梦”。伊万之姊私设姓名为阿纳斯塔西娅，爱称为安娜达莎。本篇中娜塔莉亚与伊万没有任何血缘之亲。以上。





	Burning Desire·烈欲燃烧 03

**Author's Note:**

> 中篇连载露中。
> 
> 扑克+ABO+养成。
> 
> 十岁年龄差。
> 
> 露骨描写有。具体包括但不仅限于“偷窥、自慰、偷窃贴身衣物、气味联想、春宵一梦”。
> 
> 伊万之姊私设姓名为阿纳斯塔西娅，爱称为安娜达莎。
> 
> 本篇中娜塔莉亚与伊万没有任何血缘之亲。
> 
> 以上。

浴室的门没有合严。兴许是太过渴望热水的抚慰，急急冲进去的人留下了一条缝。

光从里面漫出来，混着王耀冲洗身体的水声，伸出无尽的触手把伊万往里吸。王耀难得浓郁的信息素也乘着水汽扑面而来，伊万差点膝盖一酥，直接坐倒在地。

久违的柑橘的芬芳。

先是苦的，而后就是没完没了的甜香。

啊。你沁人心脾的邀请函。

伊万猫着身缩在门外，将那条缝推开得更一些。他的手轻轻地颤抖，扣着墙壁上的油漆，任由兴奋将他的大脑搅和成一摊烂泥。

伊万的内裤在水池边时就顶起一个小小的帐篷。他半褪下自己的短裤，露出那根短而青涩的性器。他的手自龟头开始抚摸，拇指刺激着铃口，手掌握住整根阴茎来回地撸动。

氤氲在浴室里的雾气朦胧如梦，笼罩在王耀的周身像一件柔纱作的薄衣。橘色的暖光充斥着整间房屋，照耀在王耀的肌肤上，让他看上去像呈贡上去的珍品。

此时此刻，在伊万眼里，王耀的任何动作都是在跳舞，一种无声而致命的求爱。甜蜜的臀肉微微地抖动，连续打几个惩罚性的巴掌，就透出一股娇羞的绯红。

闪烁在你身体上的光就是你佩戴的、异域风情的珍珠之链。梦里你把双腿张成一个大大的V，主动地扣着自己的膝窝。你催促着说快一些，你说快一些就像你说快一些劈柴，快一些起床，快一些吃掉这些难吃的蔬菜。真讨厌你下命令的模样，但怎么样都无法拒绝你张开双腿的邀请。

射精的冲动海浪一般自伊万的囊袋传来。一顶一顶的，一阵一阵的，大腿都快要支撑不住。

伊万望着王耀舀了一瓢热水自头顶浇下，精液一般顺着他的眼睫和双唇流淌。他的脖颈修长，下巴后仰时就拉成一条直而柔的线，接着双唇轻启，发出一声满足的叹息。

梦里你直直地坐下来时也这般呻吟，阴茎捅在你的体内，你浑身都不停地发颤。被拉直而垂下的乳粒随着你的起伏而上下摆动，胸脯上散落着一片淫靡堕落的吻痕和啃咬的红晕。

啊。啊。啊。在你身体内横冲直撞也不会受到惩罚。

啊。啊。啊。说你爱我，说你不想要停下，说你想要更多。

王耀拾起肥皂在身上缓缓地擦拭，滑腻的触感惹得伊万喉咙发干。他加快了手上的动作，屏住呼吸，腰板一挺，喷涌而出的精液直接射在手上。

快感直冲云霄。伊万用衣领堵住自己要欢叫的嘴，双腿一软，直接跪了下去。

男孩儿大幅度地喘气，低垂着脑袋，汗湿的鬈发凌乱地黏在额头。他满脸潮红地看着手上粘腻下垂的白，罪恶感和羞耻心在一瞬间涌上心头。

伊万害怕地哭了，赶忙用地上的泥和沙将地上的污秽掩埋，提起裤子，擦着眼泪仓皇而逃。


End file.
